pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrissie Gittins
by George J. Dance Chrissie Gittins is an English poet who writes for children and adults. Life Gittins was born in Bury, Lancashire. She studied at Newcastle University and at St. Martin’s School of Art (where she earned a Fine Arts degree). She has worked as an artist and a teacher, and now works full-time as a freelance writer.Chrissie Gittins (UK), Arc Publications. Web, Sep. 28, 2015. She has been writer in residence at 12 Southwark primary schools, Croydon Libraries, Maidstone Borough Council, the Refugee Council, and Belmarsh Prison. In 2010 she was appointed the first honorary Writer-in-Residence in Lewisham.Chrissie Gittins Featured Poet, The Poetry Shed, March 24, 2013. Web, Jan. 18, 2014. She has read her poetry at the Royal Festival Hall, Keats House Hampstead, Oxford University, Newcastle University, the British Council Bangkok, the Poets House New York, and the Aldeburgh, Edinburgh, Hay, Ilkley, Wigtown and Shetland poetry festivals.Chrissie Gittens, Web, Jan. 18, 2014. Her children’s poems have been animated for Cbeebies TV and are widely anthologized. Her three children's collections have all been Poetry Book Society choices. Recognition *2010 Poetry Book Society Choice *2009 Arts Council Writers' Award *2007 CLPE Award (shortlisted) *2007 Authors Foundation Award *2006 Poetry Book Society Choice *2005 Arts Council Writers Award *2003 CLPE Award (shortlisted) *2002 Belmont Poetry Prize (for individual children's poems) *2002 Royal Literary Fund Award *2001 Society of Authors Award Except where noted, information courtesy The Poetry Archive.Chrissie Gittins, The Poetry Archive. Web, Jan. 18, 2014. Publications *''A Path of Rice: Poems'' (pamphlet). West Bromwich, UK: Dagger Press, 1997. *''Pilot: Poems'' (pamphlet). West Bromwich, UK: Dagger Press, 2002. *''Armature''. Todmorden, UK: Arc, 2003. *''I'll Dress One Night As You''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2009. *''Professor Heger's Daughter'' (pamphlet; illustrated by Helen Porter). Walthamstow, UK: Paekakriki Press, 2013. Short fiction *''Family Connections''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2007. *''From Here and Knitwear''. Unthank Books, 2015. Juvenile *''Now You See Me, Now You -'' (illustrated by Gunlaug Moon Henberry). London: Rabbit Hole, 2002. *''I Don't Want an Avocado for an Uncle: Poems'' (illustrated by Kev Adamson). London: Rabbit Hole, 2006. *''The Humpback's Wail: Poems'' (illustrated by Paul Bommer). London: Rabbit Hole, 2009. *''Stars in Jars: New and collected poems'' London: A. & C. Black, 2014. Edited *''"Somebody said that word": Living in a hospice''. Todmorden, UK: Littlewood, 1991. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Chrissie Gittins, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 28, 2015. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Out of Place" at The Poetry Shed *"Registrar" ;Prose *"Why is children's poetry so invisible?" at The Guardian ;Audio / video *Chrissie Gittins at The Poetry Archive *Chrissie Gittins at the Children's Poetry Archive. ;About *Chrissie Gittins at Arc Publications *Chrissie Gittins at the Poetry Foundation *Chrissie Gittens at the British Council *Chrissie Gittins Official website. *Chrissie Gittins interview at The Poetry Zone Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets